Harry Potter
Harry Potter Geschlecht männlich Haarfarbe schwarz Augenfarbe grün Haus Gryffindor Pol. Engagement Dumbledores Armee & Orden des Phönix Begleitendes Tier Hedwig Erster Auftritt Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen Schauspieler / Synchronisation Daniel Radcliffe Tim Schwarzmeier HP 1/HP2 Nico Sablik HP3/HP4/HP5/HP6/HP7.1/HP7.2 Auf den ersten Blick erscheint der schmächtige Waisenjunge Harry James Potter (*31.07.1980) nicht gerade als jemand, der weltweit Millionen von Fans begeistern kann: Mit seinen immer ungekämmt aussehenden schwarzen Haaren und seiner Narbe auf der Stirn ist er nicht besonders hübsch. Er braucht nicht nur eine Brille, sondern besitzt auch noch eine mit Klebeband geflickte. Statt schicker Klamotten trägt er das abgetragene und für ihn viel zu weite Zeug, das seinem Cousin nicht mehr passt. Zu Hause bei seiner Pflegefamilie hackt jeder bloß auf ihm herum. In der Grundschule traut sich niemand, etwas mit Harry zu tun zu haben, weil sein Cousin Dudley ihn nicht mag und alle einschüchtert. Harry hat bis Ende seiner Grundschulzeit kein richtiges Zimmer, sondern muss in einem Verschlag unter der Treppe hausen. Irgendwelche Spiel- oder Sportsachen kriegt er natürlich auch nicht, weil seine Pflegefamilie sich jegliche unnötige Aussgabe für ihn spart. Diese Familie ist die seiner Tante Petunia, der Schwester seiner Mutter, und duldet ihn nur zähneknirschend bei sich, denn die Dursleys verabscheuen alles Abnormale und Harrys Eltern waren wohl in ihren Augen schrecklich abnormal. Diese "Abnormalität" ist es, die Harrys tristes Dasein bei den Dursleys unerwartet an seinem elften Geburtstag beendet. An diesem Tag, dem 31. Juli 1991 taucht ein riesiger wild aussehender Mann namens Rubeus Hagrid auf. Er lässt Harrys Pflegefamilie lächerlich und unbeholfen dastehen, und erzählt Harry, dass sein Vater ein Zauberer und seine Mutter eine Hexe war und dass er selbst natürlich deren Zauberkräfte geerbt habe. Hagrid kommt von Hogwarts, einer Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, auf die Harry künftig gehen soll. Die kläglichen Proteste seines Onkels Vernon können nicht verhindern, dass Harry in Begleitung von Hagrid seine Schulsachen für diese Zauberschule kauft: Einen Zauberstab, Zaubererkleidung, Zauberbücher, eigenartige Zutaten für die Herstellung von Zaubertränken und dergleichen mehr. Zu Harrys Verwunderung gibt es den außergewöhnlichen Zaubererbedarf mitten in London in der Winkelgasse, einer Einkaufsstraße, die nur für Hexen und Zauberer zugänglich ist. Muggel, die Bezeichnung von Zauberern und Hexen für Menschen ohne jegliche magische Kräfte, übersehen den Zugang. Auch Harrys Zauberschule nehmen Muggel fälschlicherweise als baufällige Ruine wahr, obwohl sie in Wirklichkeit ein großartiges Schlossgebäude ist. Als Harry dort sein erstes Schuljahr beginnt, sieht nichts mehr so aus wie bei den Dursleys: Die Menschen in den Fotos und den Porträts an den Wänden bewegen sich, die Treppen ändern ständig ihre Richtung, Geister schweben durch Gänge und Wände. Der alte ehrwürdige Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore trägt eine lange Zaubererrobe mit Sternenmuster, seine silberweißen Haare und sein Bart reichen ihm bis zur Hüfte. Außer den Menschen begegnet Harry etlichen anderen magischen Wesen wie Kobolden, Drachen, Zentauren und Trollen. Menschen - auch Harry selbst - können auf Besen fliegen und sogar Sport treiben. Zerbrochene Dinge können mit einem Schwenk des Zauberstabs und einem Reparo plötzlich wieder zusammengefügt werden. Fehlen gerade warme Decken oder Stühle, so werden sie magisch herbeigerufen... Magie muss man natürlich erlernen. Deshalb hat Harry Unterricht in Fächern wie Verwandlung, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Zauberkunst. Er büffelt die richtigen Zutaten für Zaubertränke. Eines seiner Schulfächer ist Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, denn in Hogwarts wird nicht die schwarze Magie gelehrt, sondern wie sich die Schülerinnen und Schüler gegen üble magische Bedrohungen wehren können. Harrys Zaubererausbildung dauert sieben Jahre lang. Dann kann er seine Abschlußprüfung als UTZ d.h. als "Unheimlich toller Zauberer" (im Original: NEWT - Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test') machen. Erst dann ist er ein richtiger Zauberer und darf auch außerhalb der Schule zaubern ... Dass in der magischen Welt nicht einfach alle Probleme weggezaubert sind, erfährt Harry schon bald: Er freundet sich mit dem Mitschüler Ron Weasley an, dessen Familie kinderreich ist, und deshalb nie genug Geld hat. Die beste Freundin der beiden ist Hermine Granger, eine Hexe, die aus einer Muggelfamilie stammt. Obwohl sie die Klassenbeste ist, finden rassistisch eingestellte Zauberer wie Harrys Mitschüler Draco Malfoy, dass sie als muggelstämmige Hexe eigentlich gar nichts auf einer Zaubererschule verloren hat. Zu seiner Verwunderung ist Harry in der magischen Welt berühmt dafür, die Schreckensherrschaft von Lord Voldemort, einem der schlimmsten schwarzen Magier aller Zeiten, zu Fall gebracht zu haben. Natürlich kann sich Harry selbst nicht an den berühmt gewordenen Vorfall erinnern, weil er damals erst eineinhalb Jahre alt gewesen ist. Er erfährt, dass Voldemort an Halloween 1981 die Potters überfallen hat. Harrys Eltern hat er umgebracht, aber aus unerfindlichen Gründen ist er daran gescheitert, auch den kleinen Harry mit einem Fluch zu töten. Voldemorts Todesfluch ist damals von Harrys Stirn abgeprallt und auf Voldemort selbst zurückgefallen. Harry ist nur jene Narbe auf seiner Stirn zurück geblieben. Auch Voldemort selbst ist bemerkenswerterweise durch seinen eigenen Todesfluch nicht getötet worden, hat aber seinen Körper und damit auch seine Herrschaft über die magische Welt verloren. Diese hat sich in den Folgejahren regeneriert, und Voldemort ist seit damals darauf aus, wieder Gestalt anzunehmen. Während Harrys Schuljahren werden Voldemorts Machenschaften immer bedrohlicher und Harry muss dabei eine bedeutende Rolle spielen, ob er will oder nicht. In einem Interview hat Joanne K. Rowling zugegeben, dass sie sich bei Harry gern für die ganzen schlimmen Erlebnisse entschuldigen würde, die sie ihm in den Büchern zumutet. Jedem Schuljahr von Harry an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei widmet die Autorin einen eigenen Band und sie hat von Anfang an deshalb erklärt, dass die Harry-Potter-Serie aus 7 Büchern bestehen werde. Für das Finale, das Harry erwartet, brauche er diese sieben Jahre. Ob sie Harry letztendlich zum Überleben verhelfen, ließ die Autorin natürlich offen. Harrys Name Harry James Potter ist kein auffälliger Name. Die Autorin selbst weist darauf hin, dass der Name relativ häufig sei und sich schon einige "Harry Potters" bei ihr gemeldet hätten (s. Interview JKR Scholastic 16.Okt 2000. Weder Harrys Vornamen sind irgendwie aussagekräftig für das Geschehen um ihn, noch sein Nachname "Potter" - zu deutsch: Töpfer. Gerade deshalb passt der Name zu Harry: er ist eigentlich nichts Besonderes, sondern wird nur dadurch zum außergewöhnlichen Helden, dass er sich für richtige Dinge entscheidet und einsetzt. J.K. Rowling über ihren Romanhelden Harry (Die folgenden deutschen Kurzzusammenfassungen sind keine Übersetzungen ihrer englischen Originalzitate) * Harry tauchte als fertige Gestalt in ihrer Vorstellung auf: Sie sah diesen schmächtigen schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit seiner komischen Narbe auf der Stirn, von dem sie sofort wusste, dass er ein Zauberer war und ihm selbst dies nicht klar war. Originalzitat: JKR-Interview, WBUR, 12.10. 1999 * Mit Harry fing es an und dann entwickelte sich alles andere um ihn herum: Passende Eltern, eine entsprechende Kindheit, die Zauberschule und die Magische Welt, die immer mehr Gestalten und Details bekam. Originalzitat: Interview mit J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival 15.08. 2004 * Harry ist einsamer und mehr auf sich gestellt, als die meisten anderen Kinder. Originalzitat: JKR-Interview/WBUR, 12.10. 1999 * Harry erwartet zunächst, dass seine neue Zauberwelt voller Wunder und frei von allen Ungerechtigkeiten sei. Stattdessen muss er feststellen, dass er in den Augen rassistischer Zauberer aufgrund seiner Abstammung kein richtiger Zauberer ist. Originalzitat: JKR-interview/BBC Newsround am 08. 07. 2000 * Die Zauberei verbessert Harrys Welt nicht wesentlich, sondern schafft gleichzeitig auch jede Menge neuer Schwierigkeiten. Dagegen schaffen seine neugewonnenen Freunde in der Magischen Welt eine bessere Welt für ihn. Originalzitat: JKR/Time Magazine, 5. 7. 2005 * Harry muss von Kindesbeinen an eine bestimmte Last schultern. Originalzitat: JKR/Diane Rehm Show interview, 20.10.1999 * Harry ist besonders gut in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Dies ist außer Quidditch die einzige magische Disziplin, bei der er Hermine übertrifft. Originalzitat: JKR-South West News Service interview/8.7. 2000 * Harry muss sich vom 4. Band an seiner Berühmtheit und der auf ihm lastenden öffentlichen Erwartung stellen. Originalzitat: JKR-Interview/BBC Newsround 08. 07. 2000 * Bis zum Ende des 4. Bandes war Harry bestens geschützt. Danach beginnt für ihn ein neuer Lebensabschnitt. Originalzitat: JKR-Interview/CBC Hot Type, 13.07. 2000 * Harry mag in vieler Hinsicht ein Vorbild sein, aber ein Heiliger ist er sicher nicht, sondern ringt darum, sich für das Richtige zu entscheiden. (Originalzitat: JKR-Interview/ITV, 16.07. 2005 * Im Hinblick auf das Ende ist es notwendig, dass Harry ganz auf sich allein gestellt ist und seine Aufgabe ohne Unterstützung zuende bringt. Originalzitat: JKR-Interview/ITV, 16.07. 2005 * Harry entscheidet sich letztendlich freiwillig dafür, die bedeutungsschwere Rolle anzunehmen, die ihm als Kleinkind zugefallen ist, obwohl er diese selbst nie gesucht oder angestrebt hat. Originalzitat: JKR/TLC/13.12.08 Weitere Interviewaussagen s. J. K. Rowling beantwortet offengebliebene Fan-Fragen Die Harry-Potter-Bände Warnung: Zusammenfassungen der Bücher verderben allen die Spannung,die sie noch nicht gelesen haben! # Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen # Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens # Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban # Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch # Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix # Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz # Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes Alle Bände sind bereits verfilmt worden. Harry in den Filmen tumb|right|Daniel Radcliffe als 11 jähriger Harry Potter In allen Verfilmungen wird Harry Potter von dem jugendlichen britischen Schauspieler Daniel Radcliffe dargestellt. Da der Harry-Darsteller keine Farbkontaktlinsen verträgt, hat Harry in den Filmen keine grünen, sondern blaue Augen. Harrys unbezähmbare, hinten abstehende und immer ungekämmt aussehenden Haare werden in den Filmen zu gefälligen modischen Frisuren veredelt. Das eingefügte Bild zeigt Daniel Radcliffe 11 jähriger Harry Potter. Links zum Artikel * Liste der bekannten Potters * Konfrontationen zwischen Harry und Voldemort * Harry und Tom en:Harry Potter fr:Harry Potter Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry